Lessons to Learn
by bluesraine
Summary: Maura needs to find out if she may have feelings for women. When she goes out alone, Jane follows her.   Jane/Maura Oneshot, RR please :


Authors Note: They are not mine, but my fantasies are, and in those, they would be together, in love head over heels, but sadly, they aren't, so I just borrow them to play. I guess they don't mind.

Summary: Maura needs to find out if she may have feelings for women. When she goes out alone, Jane follows her. Jane/Maura Oneshot, RR please

* * *

From the first moment they met – "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli; you must be the new Medical Examiner." "Dr. Maura Isles; pleased to meet you." – Maura liked Jane.

It still surprised Maura how well they got along since they were so different.

Maura liked working with dead people and enjoyed the quiet of the lab. She was sorry for each dead body she worked with, but she liked her work and she was good at it. The job challenged her. There was a reason people called her the Queen of the Dead.

Jane loved her job with the same passion as Maura. Jane liked catching the bad guys and helping people. She even liked the guns. She was a hard, cool cop, and even she tried to hide her sexy body under sportive clothing she was also a beautiful woman. Jane was very close to her parents and her younger brother and the whole family joined together for dinner at least once a week.

Jane herself was one the most stubborn beings Maura ever met, but she treasured the challenge Jane gave her. They loved discussing cases and life. They grew together and Maura was aware Jane would give her own life to save her. That's how she was; she would stand up for her team, trying everything to protect her partners.

And slowly, very slowly, Maura started realizing she was falling for Jane. How couldn't she? Jane was amazing. She was her friend, and the person she trusted most. She would even tell her all the secrets she hid in the deepest part of her soul.

She always wondered if Jane felt the same.

There were looks, hidden glances. Sometimes they touched each other a little longer then necessary. It was like they would be dancing around each other. To Maura, the air between them was filled with a special energy. Her heart always beat faster when Jane bent over her shoulder to look at the pc. She started smiling when the detective entered the room – she couldn't help it. It was like her body had its own will when she was around.

Frustration grew in her heart and left an imaginary bitter taste on her tongue. Maura hated the feeling. She grabbed some water and quickly swallowed. She stared into the mirror; spotting herself in a beautiful black Chanel dress that matched her body in the right places. She was wearing makeup, and her new high heels. She looked really hot.

And she would go out tonight – alone.

She needed to find out. She needed to know if she liked women or she liked men and was just caught up in a fantasy about Jane. She was confused, and she couldn't deal with the situation as it was right now any more. And so, tonight, she would go out.

She had done some research online and had found a small gallery where the gay scene of the city met to discover new artists, listen to music, and have some drinks. She liked the idea and she needed to get her thoughts sorted. A night out would help her figure out, and she was well prepared.

A taxi dropped her off at the gallery. She opened the door – the place was very nice. A mix of pop and techno was playing, and people stood alone or in small groups. Somebody welcomed her and handed her a drink. She chatted a bit with a guy about one of the photographs on the wall when her cell phone started buzzing in her pocket.

When she spotted Jane's name on the Caller ID she excused herself and took the call.

"Maura, where are you?"

"Hey Jane, I'm out."

"You are on a date and didn't tell me?"

"I am not on a date and I don't think I need to tell you where I am going" Maura gave back. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh… uhm… I was wondering if we could go for a beer. My mother has set up a date for me and you should be my excuse not to go."

"I'm sorry, I'm busy, I don't think I can help you."

"Where are you?"

Maura told her the name of the gallery. "Listen Jane I have to go. I hope you will have a nice evening." She carefully shut the phone and put it back into her bag.

A tall red head made her way to Maura and handed her a drink. "Thanks" Maura smiled. "I'm Maura."

"You are new here, I never saw you before. I would remember you." The woman smiled. "I'm Tally."

"Nice to meet you."

Tally started a conversation and walked through the gallery with Maura. They talked about photography and movies. Maura enjoyed the conversation. Tally seemed to be nice and she was definitely flirting with her, but made sure Maura was feeling comfortable. Tally told Maura about her job – she was teaching first graders at a local school. When she started telling Maura jokes the blonde couldn't stop laughing. It was obvious Tally liked her.

They kept talking, and Maura didn't realize how much time was passing.

Then, the door swung open. When Maura felt somebody staring at her she looked around and spotted Jane. She opened her eyes in surprise. Slowly, Jane made her way through the room. When Tally realized Maura was spotting somebody else she turned around. "Uh", she whispered. "Do you know her?"

"I am not sure" Maura whispered back, not sure if this scenario was real. Jane was dressed in wide, black pants and a silky black top. She even had her hair done and was wearing heels.

When she finally reached Maura she slowly smiled.

"Jane, what are you doing here?"

She looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I better leave you two alone" Tally said. She touched Maura's arm. "It was nice meeting you; maybe we can go out sometimes." Then she pulled out a card with address and number, kissed Maura on her cheek and left. "Bye."

"Jane" Maura murmured.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Jane snapped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was curious what you are doing here." Jane bent over. "You know those women are lesbians?"

"Can you read that on the signs on their foreheads? You shouldn't judge people like that – and you shouldn't judge them by their sexual orientation."

"Ha, so you know."

"That's why I am here." Maura took her bag. "And because I would like to come back I am leaving before you may start the drama here inside."

Maura left the gallery, and Jane followed her close.

When Maura walked along the road Jane tried to keep up, but her heels were new and the ground was wet from the rain they had fell earlier. "Maura, wait."

Maura didn't stop; she was looking for a cab. Then, she heard Jane stumble and swear. She finally stopped and turned around. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck, I think I broke my ankle."

"Words" Maura mumbled but bent down to observe Jane's ankle. "You are fine." She got up again.

"Why are you angry?" Jane checked.

"Why did you come?"

"Because I was curious and I was sitting at home alone."

"Why didn't you go to your date? That would have been a way better idea than spying on me." Maura shivered from a cool breeze. "Its cooler then I thought it would be."

Jane sighed. It wouldn't make much sense to try to talk about this on the streets, right now. Maura was snappy, and Jane knew she wouldn't have a chance to explain or win any discussion. She didn't even know what to say. "Come on, I will take you home, that's the least I can do as I obviously ruined your evening." Her voice was full of regret yet filled with a little anger and disappointment.

Maura hesitated, she was already sorry she has been so hard to her friend. "Maybe… if you don't have any other plans… we could go to your place, have a drink and talk about it."

Jane raised an eyebrow, but knew Maura well enough just to take the offer. She drove home and opened the door for her. She got a beer for herself and wine for Maura, who made herself comfortable on the couch.

"So what were you doing in the bar?"

"It is more of a gallery. They display paintings or pictures and serve drinks. It is a place for homosexual people to meet. I had a good time."

"And you were there because of pictures?"

Maura took a sip of her wine and let it roll over her tongue for a moment. "Well Jane… I was there to discover something."

"What could you possibly want to discover there?" Jane held her look. Then she opened her eyes wide. "Are you seeing somebody from there? The red head, do you know her?"

"It was the first time I have been there tonight" Maura explained, holding Jane's look. She took a breath. "Okay… listen Jane, lately, I was really confused. I am confused if I may have feelings for women, too, and it was about time to find out if that is possible. I always considered myself straight as you know. I only dated men. I don't know anything about dating women. But still, I feel something, and its confusing me."

"So you went to that bar…"

"Gallery."

"So you went to that gallery to find somebody to take you home and try?"

"That sounds like I would do one night stands or randomly sleep with strangers."

When she realized she'd hurt Maura she sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm good with stepping on your feet today. I'm just trying to understand why you got so angry when I showed up."

"I didn't really expect you to be there. I wanted to go out, I had a… plan. I just tried to find out how it is to be with women who know what they want; who know how to behave around possible partners."

Jane shut her mouth. Maura could almost see her thinking. "And you liked the red head?"

"Her name is Tally, and yes, I enjoyed talking to her. We talked the whole evening." Maura smiled. "And she asked me for a date."

Jane quickly swallowed the rest of her beer. "So you have a thing for red heads."

"Maybe." Maura grinned.

The detective jumped up to get another beer. She went to the window to look down at the street. "I don't understand, Maura."

"I know" Maura whispered. "I know you don't understand. I don't understand either. And I liked the red head, but I am pretty sure I have a thing for brunettes."

Jane spun around. Maura was staring at her hands. "Actually, I have a thing for brunettes with hazel brown eyes especially."

When Jane didn't move, Maura looked up. She got up and slowly closed the distance. She stopped right in front of Jane. "You are an intelligent woman, Jane, but just in case you still didn't get what I'm talking about – I do have a thing for you."

They stared at each other without moving. Maura wasn't even sure Jane was still breathing. Then, she realized her friends hands were shaking. Carefully, she took Jane's hands in hers. "I think I have feelings – I know I have feelings. I don't know how to do this, but if you want me to stop, you have to say right now."

Jane didn't answer nor did she pull away. "I want to know" murmured Maura. "I need to find out." She let go her hand and softly covered her cheeks with her hands. Then she bent forward. She felt Jane's sharp breath against her lips.

But before their lips touched Maura pulled back. "You did show up there all dressed up. Did you come directly from your date?"

"I was on my couch when I called you. I… thought if you are out, it must be something fancy."

Now Maura smiled. "You dressed up for me."

"Probably." Jane blushed.

"You know" Maura say quietly, "I don't care what you are wearing. I like you anyway." Finally, without hesitating, she leaned forward and pressed her lips on Jane's. It took only one second until Jane kissed her back.

When they broke the kiss, they were slightly out of breath.

"I was jealous when I saw you flirting with that woman", Jane murmured and leaned her forehead against Maura's, "you looked incredible hot, I wanted to rip your dress off right there. I… have no idea where that came from. When you looked at me, you were so beautiful; the light was shimmering in your hair. Well, and then you got all snappy… which I am not used to either, so I guess I wasn't a big help."

Maura smiled.

"So I think you found out what you wanted to know?"

"Yes."

"That's good. But next time, I think, we should do this the right way. We go out together, for dinner and a movie maybe, and then see where this is leading…"

"You want to go out?"

"I need to find out if I could probably date a blond, crazy medical examiner. I don't really know because she and I aren't really alike. Sometimes she drives me nuts and makes me want to scream. But then, she is the kindest person I know and one of the most important people in my life." Jane stroke Maura's hair back. "As you are the more experienced one here; you'll have to teach me what to do."

Now Maura giggled. "Okay, let's see." She took her hand. "You put your hand into your partner's neck, like this. Then you slowly pull her closer, and when she closes her eyes, you close yours too." Jane did as told. "Then you slightly touch her lips with yours and when she kisses you back…"

Softly, Jane shut her up with a kiss. And Maura kissed her back.

End.


End file.
